brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Jedi master sith
I would have hoped your previous block would have taught you to be more respectful. Evidently not. I'm not sure exactly who that was directed at, but I'm assuming Legoindy. No, I don't know what you were going to say, but if you had to stop yourself, that can't be good. It doesn't stop starting it from being rude. 21:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, well in that case, I'm giving you a short block. 21:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hi JMS. Before adding categories like Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones to pages, you'll need a consensus. So if you could bring it up on a forum, that'd be great. Thanks, 01:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :It was just because there's been some debate on the subject of subtheme categories and such. It usually isn't a big deal. 01:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude why r u so protective of The Lone Ranger theme, all I want is to be able to post pictures without problems that's all. --MattRick98 (talk) 01:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright fair enough, I was asking cause last time someone said they were doing something on a page and I changed the picture he got all offended and stuff so I wanted to clear that out, thanks I'll check with you for any changes. --MattRick98 (talk) 01:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you create all pages nesacary for the Lone Ranger theme? 23:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll let you finish that up. 00:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Please add the pages you do create to the figure template. :) 00:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Lone Rager Sorry, didn't see you where working on The Lone Ranger now Double-sided head. 02:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Still. It is most likely a double sided head. 02:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. You can do whatever. >_> 02:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Caption Contest 1 Thanks for your participation! --Omega X.23 (talk) 13:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ratings (and associated categories) 23:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC)}} * Sorry, shouldn't have used a template for that, was feeling lazy. The cat you added should only be added via Template:Rating, and Template:Rating is reserved for the rating groups. 00:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Block What madness is this? I gave a source didn't I?-JMS :I have told you time and time again that somebody randomly posting "" no matter how reliable they have been in the past, is not a valid source. 18:05, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Then what is? jeez sorry for posting useless unreliable sources that didn't display set numbers and stuff >_>-JMS ::I swear we have this conversation at least once a month. I am not going over it again. You need to start learning from your mistakes. You are acting exactly the same way you were before you were blocked for half a year. If you learned anything, you aren't showing it. Keep this up and it will be longer next time. 18:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Fine I'll stop, and I do learn but I'm a human being so I can't be perfect. Sorry-JMS MOS Photo Where did you find that!? BTW it's Beautiful Re: Visor No, it isn't the same as the War Machine's. Check the inventories. Usually LEGO changes the design ID when they change the colors like that. 05:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Same mold, but different IDs. LEGO has an annoying tendency to do stuff like that. For example, nearly every minifigure head has its own design ID for some reason. 05:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC)